


For Peace

by ChocobosTrinket (Neverforget94)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Short, ffxvloqiweek, loqi as a spy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverforget94/pseuds/ChocobosTrinket
Summary: Loqi sneaks out from the keep to meet with Cor, giving over imperial secrets before returning to his life as a general.





	For Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I like Loqi yet? Pfft.

He’d always been faster than he’d let on. Sometimes, he felt like he could fly with how fast he was. Something not known to many outsiders was that Nifs were always fast. They could run for miles without stopping, if they had the proper training, as well. And he had more than enough training thanks to who he was.

The sweater he wore as he ran was close fitting, so the demons wouldn’t be able to snag their claws on his clothes as he ran by. His armor left behind in the fort when he’d snuck away. He’d had a few close calls that night, but lucky for him he didn’t have much farther to go. The haven where they’d agreed to meet was within sight, and a campfire already built.

Figures he’d be there early.

Loqi darted out of the reach of an iron giant with a breathless laugh, always thrilled about near misses. And then he was there. The wind caused from how fast he’d been running, and his sudden stop, caused the fire to ever so slightly swell for a moment. As if announcing he was there. He leaned forward, bracing himself on his knees to catch his breath.

Once he did, he stood up straight and found Cor was coming out of the tent across the fire from him.

“Thought you weren’t coming.” He said in greeting.

Loqi wiped his brow with his sleeve before saying, “Only took me a while because there’s new security protocols in place since the last fort was taken down by Lucian forces.”

Cor looked a little troubled at that, “Do they suspect you?”

“Not yet,” He said, plopping down on the ground next to the fire, “It’s getting close though. The more you learn about the forts, and the closer you get to pushing us out, the tighter they hold our reigns.”

“Just remember Loqi, if it gets too dangerous…”

“Insomnia will welcome me with open arms as a defector.” Loqi finished, but the thought gave him pause. “As nice as that sounds, I’d be safer running information down until I can find the traitor in your own Kingdom. I defect while they’re still around, and I’m as good as dead anyways.”

He didn’t add on that he was pretty sure he was dead as soon as he started this venture. He’d either be discovered before long, or defect and get taken out by whoever they had on the inside of Insomnia. Rumor had it that they were in a very high position of power. But it would be worth it, he hoped. The war had gone on for far too long and the emperor seemed to no longer care for the people.

Unforgivable in Loqi’s eyes.

It hadn’t taken much on Cor’s part to agree to be a spy. He had defeated him in battle, again, and had been about to leave. It was just chance that he started a conversation with Loqi. Mentioned how he hadn’t even been trying during the fight. And Loqi, with nothing left to lose, told him his doubts and fears about the Empire.

“I take it you still haven’t discovered who they are then?” Cor asked.

Loqi shook his head. “Not at all. I think the only person who knows who it is would be the emperor. But I do have other things, as always.”

With that, they began talking. Loqi told all he knew about the previous base he’d been in, the location of the next attack, and the newest models of mechs that would be released soon, and where their weaknesses were located. He even managed to sneak a few documents as proof, not to mention copies of his own orders from the empire, which would result in Cor and him fighting again soon enough.

Loqi after stating a few more tidbits of information that he’d be chasing after soon enough, got to his feet.

“I need to get back now,” He glanced up at the sky, noting how far the moon had moved. “Glacua is coming tonight, if he’s not already there. Inspection of the fort.”

Cor managed to look alarmed by that, “And you came anyways? Loqi.”

At that point, he was already by the edge of the haven. A small breeze was at his back, a good omen. Perhaps he’d be back faster than he got here.

“You should be more careful about this Loqi.”

Loqi only smiled and waved before jumping down to the ground. And the second his feet hit the ground, he took off. There was something easier about just running. He could have arranged for them to meet in a hotel, but then, he wouldn’t get to take off his armor. He wouldn’t get this sense of freedom, and the feeling that he was looking out for the people again.

The same iron giant swung at him again as he passed by, like a person would swat at a fly, but Loqi was out of his reach long before the sword struck the ground. Cor, from the Haven, watched his back as best he could until he was out of sight. Loqi just kept running until the fort he snuck out of was in sight. Slipping inside without being seen was easy. And soon enough he was back in his room, the door still locked, and no sign anyone had noticed he was missing.

With a relieved sigh, he sat on his bed and laid down. He’d still get a few more hours unbothered, and he closed his eyes to rest before Glacua arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> Come bug me on Tumblr!


End file.
